Teddy
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Je n'étais que Dominique. La soeur de Victoire. Celle dont la génétique de vélane paraissait le moins. Ne croyez pas que j'aurais voulu être plus jolie. J'aurais simplement voulu que Teddy me remarque moi.


Il arrivait souvent aux autres de me demander pourquoi j'étais seule. Et pourquoi je le restais. Je n'avais pas de raison, à vrai dire, si ce n'était que mes efforts qui étaient vains. J'avais essayé, une fois, de me rapprocher des gens. De me faire des amis. Mais au final, je me retrouvais toujours seule. Non pas parce que je me chicanais. Mais parce que je finissais toujours par m'éloigner moi-même, trouvant mes amitiés puériles, et dénuées d'intérêt.

Il ne me restait de l'intérêt maintenant plus que pour Teddy. Teddy qui pourtant, ne me voyait pas vraiment. Teddy qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ma piètre soeur, Victoire. Victoire qui était tellement plus jolie, tellement plus intelligente. Alors que moi, je restais futile, anodine. Frivole, insignifiante. Je n'étais que Dominique. La soeur de Victoire. Celle dont la génétique de vélane paraissait le moins. Ne croyez pas que j'aurais voulu être plus jolie. J'aurais simplement voulu que Teddy me remarque moi.

C'était un bon gars, Teddy. Il était toujours là, à rigoler avec nous. À nous supporter dans toutes sortes de moments. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été là pour moi. Il me portait sur son dos, courait et jouait avec moi. Il me consolait lorsque j'allais mal. Et il s'occupait de chacun de nous.

Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Victoire, plus rien n'était pareil. C'était terminé, les balades entre lui et moi sur le bord de la plage, les confessions qu'on se faisait jusqu'à très tard le soir, avant de dormir. Ils étaient ensemble, alors le temps de notre complicité touchait à sa fin. Autrement, c'était Victoire qui pétait sa crise.

"Oh, Teddy, tu veux pas venir voir ma nouvelle robe ?"

"Oh, Teddy, tu veux pas venir me réchauffer, j'ai froid..."

"Oh, Teddy, viens, on ira se promener, juste tous les deux ..."

Et chaque fois, elle le prenait par la main et l'emmenait avec lui, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Alors Teddy me lançait un regard qui se voulait désolé, et la suivait, sans dire un mot.

Je détestais ma soeur. On se demandait pourquoi. Ces moments là n'arrivaient que lorsque j'étais seule avec lui. Autrement, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle le gardait pour elle, et pour elle seule. Je veux bien croire que ma soeur était jalouse, elle aurait raison de l'être. Mais au moins, elle aurait pu m'en parler. À moi, sa soeur. Moi qui était si près d'elle avant qu'elle ne sorte avec lui...

Je savais qu'il m'avait toujours aimé également, d'une certaine manière. Également à Victoire, mais autrement aussi. Il me l'avait dit un jour, avant que cette chipie ne nous interrompt. Il m'avait toujours trouvé plus drôle, plus sympa. Mais surtout, plus facile à parler. Il disait qu'avec Victoire, c'était différent. Ce n'était que complicité qu'ils avaient formés, car ils s'intéressaient mutuellement, et qu'elle était plus jolie, plus ... je ne sais pas en fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour lui, elle était un peu "plus" que moi. Même si en terme d'amitié et de confiance, il me préférait moi. Et ça, c'était une chose que Victoire ne pouvait pas supporter.

Quoi que je suppose que lorsque tu t'appelles Victoire, tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre.

Alors je restais seule, sans Teddy. Seule, sans amis. Parce que des histoires comme ça, cela ne m'intéressait plus. Je ne voulais pas d'amis qui pourraient se retrouver être aussi hypocrites et lâches que ma chère soeur, que je maudissait tant. Elle ne se souciait plus de moi, ne m'adressait plus un mot. Elle restait avec son cher Teddy, et ne se souciait guère de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Elle s'exposait fièrement devant moi, alors qu'elle savait très bien que cela me détruisait.

Des mois ont passé, avant que je ne daigne parler à quelqu'un, avec intérêt. Et cette personne n'était nulle autre que Teddy, en personne. Il avait envoyé ma cousine Roxanne me chercher, alors que je faisais mes devoirs, dans la salle commune.

- Dom ... Y'a Teddy dehors qui veut te voir.

Elle m'avait chuchoté ça, pour que personne ne l'entende. J'étais heureuse d'avoir une cousine comme elle. De mon âge, et surtout, qui était honnête avec elle-même et les autres. Je fermai mes cahiers, et me levai.

- Il t'a dit pourquoi ? que je lui demandai, curieuse de savoir pourquoi c'était moi qu'il voulait voir.

- Non, me répondit-elle. Il m'a seulement dit de venir te dire qu'il voulait te voir.

Je la remerciai et me dirigeai secrètement en dehors de la salle commune, quelque peu nerveuse à l'idée d'être seule à seul avec lui, comme avant.

- Salut Dom' ! me dit-il d'une voix calme, en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Salut ...

Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à ce geste, qui avait été si doux, pourtant. Je le serrai dans mes bras à mon tour, et humai son odeur, qui m'avait tellement manqué. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention avant, mais il sentait bon. Le parchemin neuf, le vent, la mer. Exactement comme chez moi. Et ça, ça me faisait du bien.

- Tu m'avais manqué, me dit-il.

- À moi aussi ...

J'étais mal à l'aise, décidément. Je ne savais ni pourquoi il faisait cela, ni pourquoi il était venu.

- Tu viens ?

Il me fit signe de le suivre, me pointant le bas des escaliers. Je compris vite qu'il souhaitait aller dehors, alors j'acquiesçai. Même si c'était interdit, c'était probablement mieux que de rester ici. Nous passâmes la grande porte, et nous pouvions humer l'air frais de la nuit.

- Dom' je ... Je tenais à te parler ce soir, car j'en peux plus de nous voir comme ça ... T'étais ma meilleure amie.

Je ne répondis pas. D'abord parce que je n'avais rien à dire, mais aussi parce que je méditais la suite. Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Que je lui saute dans les bras, que je le laisse partir plus facilement, ou encore, que je pardonne ma chère soeur pour son extrême jalousie ? Je n'osai pas le regarder, portant plutôt mon regard sur mes pieds, que je trouvai vachement intéressants.

- Écoute, je sais que j'ai été très très injuste avec toi, récemment, mais Victoire m'a empêché ...

- ... de venir me voir ? Sauf que c'est pas à Victoire de te diriger, Ted.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je venais te voir. Je voulais passer un peu de temps, avec toi. Ma petite Dominique préférée !

Il m'adressant un clin d'oeil, sachant que je ne pourrais garder mon sérieux plus longtemps.

- C'est probablement parce que je suis la seule Dominique que tu connaisses ...

- Hé, c'est pas vrai.

- Tu connais d'autres personnes qui ont un nom typiquement français, toi ?

Il ne répondit pas, préférant secouer la tête. Ses cheveux changèrent de couleur, passant de son habituel bleu au noir. En voyant mon air interrogatif, il se justifia :

- C'est au cas où Victoire observerait par sa fenêtre.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps : j'éclatai de rire. J'imaginais si bien ma chère soeur, cherchant par tous les moyens son cher Teddy, qui apparemment, n'était pas dans sa salle commune si elle en croyait les autres préfets. Je la voyais devenir furibonde, alors qu'elle nous aurait vu, se promenant dehors à l'extérieur, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je riais tellement, que je m'agrippais au bras de Teddy, qui rigolait aussi. Puis, je l'entraînai dans une chute, qui nous propulsa tous deux sur le sol, nous obligeant à regarder les étoiles. Nous nous tûmes, observant le ciel, tout en oubliant la terre mouillée qui nous salissait probablement le dos. Je frissonnai.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui. J'ai seulement un peu froid.

Il se rapprocha, enveloppant alors une partie de mon corps avec son bras, pour me réchauffer. Et collée comme ça, contre lui, je n'eus aucune arrière pensée. Victoire, elle, aurait cru cela : qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous deux. Mais non : il n'y avait là rien d'autre qu'une forte amitié. Forte amitié que nous ne pouvions exploiter, lorsque ma soeur rôdait autour. Alors nous profitions de son absence, pour bien s'aimer, en tant qu'amis.

Teddy, je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais de rester avec Victoire, au lieu d'avec moi. Victoire qui avait quelque chose de plus que moi, qui faisait en sorte qu'il l'aimait. Mais qui faisait aussi en sorte qu'il s'éloignait de moi.

Teddy, c'était mon frère. Mais ça, jamais Victoire ne l'aurait compris.


End file.
